


Taste of Things to Come, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2004-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged that the aspiring fanfic writer must learn to grab the reader's attention from the very first line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharing the Load

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

“Just shows that a hobbit can never be too careful, when it comes to bearing a load,” said an anxious Sam, watching sympathetically as Strider improvised a truss out of Bill’s spare nosebag.


	2. With Strength Unshrinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a truth universally acknowledged that the aspiring fanfic writer must learn to grab the reader's attention from the very first line.

It was indeed a rare moment when he gave thanks for the stern training he had received at his father’s hands, but this was one, Faramir mused, as he lay stretched out under Varda’s orbs, which, at any other time, would have inspired his soul, but now could not distract him from a sense of gratitude that his body had been schooled to lie as still, if not as unfeeling, as a stone, while the dark, yet faithful, shadow of Mablung, fell between him and those last bright beacons of hope, allowing only their faintest reflection to shine off the meticulously maintained Ranger blade, poised, as it was, to slowly slice away the damp and ever-more-painfully constricting fabric of his breeches thread by thread.

* * *

A/N I would like to thank the recent HA discussion for its inspiring thoughts on unclothing Faramir.  



End file.
